


蜃氣樓 Desert's mirage

by r0am3r



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0am3r/pseuds/r0am3r
Summary: Keyword : 사막이 보이는 풍경 Landscape seen in the desert, 수영장 있는 집 A house with a swimming pool, 어벤저스 2 Avengers: Age of Ultron





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [molamola_K](https://archiveofourown.org/users/molamola_K/gifts).



끝없이 이어지는 모래 위를 걷는다. 모래로 만들어진 언덕을 오르고 그 사이의 골짜기를 지나고 모래로 가득 찬 평원을 지난다. 지평선 위에는 구름 한 점 없이 균일한 푸른색 하늘이 펼쳐지고 그림자는 발아래 있었지만 어디에도 태양은 보이지 않는다. 다행스럽게도 피할 곳 없이 쏟아져 내리는 볕은 뜨겁거나 위협적이지 않았다. 바람에 떠올라 부딪히는 모래의 소리가 마치 물소리처럼 들렸다.

꿈, 환상의 세계. 현실이 아닌 공간은 ‘능력’이 생긴 이후 낯익은 장소가 되었다.  
귓가에 들려오던 이명이 점점 높아졌다.

계속 발걸음을 앞으로 내딛고 있었지만 언제부터 걷고 있었는지 곰곰이 되짚어 보아도 떠오르지 않았다. 생각에서 벗어나 눈으로 확인할 수 있는 자신의 팔다리와 몸을 내려다 봤다. 발목을 채 묶다 만 앵클부츠. 무릎 위까지 말려 내려간 군데군데 터져나가는 레깅스. 빛을 흡수하는 새카만 치마. 소매가 팔꿈치까지 내려오는 붉은 가죽재킷. 길이가 다른 두 개의 목걸이. 손톱 끝에 칠해진 벗겨져가는 검은 매니큐어. 어떻게 생각해 보더라도 모래 위를 오래 산책하기에는 적합한 옷차림이 아니다. 그 증거로 머리카락 사이로 손가락을 넣어 훑었더니 모래가 후두둑 떨어졌다. 

쉬고 싶어. 모래바닥에 앉아서 쉬는 일은 피하고 싶어서 걸음을 멈추고 지평선 위에 무언가 보이는 게 있는지 천천히 돌아보았다. 아무것도 보이지 않았기 때문에 기준점을 잡을 수 없어서 몇 바퀴인지 모를 한 바퀴를 천천히 돌았다.

“ 안녕, 완다?”

이름이 불리자 소리가 들려온 방향으로 몸이 향했다. 거기에 서 있는 사람은 분명 자신과 한 날 한 배에서 태어났지만 한 번도 본 적 없는 얼굴이었다.

“ 피…에트로?”  
“ 응, 나야.”

모래바람과 뒤섞여 들리던 이명이 멈췄다. 한순간 멎어버렸던 숨을 길게 뽑아내고 완다는 잠시의 멈칫거림도 없이 다가가 그의 어깨에 한 팔을 걸쳤다. 

“ 힘들어, 우리 어디 그늘에 가서 좀 쉬자. "

작은 웃음소리가 주변에 퍼졌고 팔을 걸친 어깨의 반대편 팔이 그녀의 다리를 안아 올렸고 완다는 그의 왼쪽 어깨 위에 머리를 기댔다. 두 사람은 바람 속을, 바람이 되어 달렸다. 아주 선명한 모래바람을 휘날린 끝에 멈춘 곳은 절벽에서 작은 폭포가 내려오는 호수와 그 곁에 지어진 2층으로 된 별장 앞이었다. 사막 위에 홀로 덩그러니 놓인 이 오아시스에 완다는 만족했다. 샤워를 하고 편한 옷으로 갈아입은 다음 커다란 파라솔 아래 놓인 호숫가 의자에 몸을 길게 누이자 지쳤던 마음이 확 풀렸다. 피에트로는 별장 안에서 겉에 얼음조각이 남아있는 탄산수를 한 박스 찾아왔다. 그는 가장 먼저 뚜껑을 연 병은 완다에게 건네준 다음 한 병을 더 남겨두고 나머지는 순식간에 모두 비워버렸다. 완다는 빨대를 꽂아서 입 안 가득 소다수를 물었다가 천천히 안으로 넘겼다. 그늘 아래에서는 뜨겁던 바람도 얌전해 졌다.

“ 이제 좀 살겠다. "  
“ 어, 아깐 쓰러지는 줄… ”

피에트로는 입고 있던 옷 그대로 몸을 길게 폈다. 공기저항을 줄이는 형태의 옷이 갑갑해 보였지만 그게 답답했다면 제일 먼저 벗어던졌을 성격을 알기에 완다는 굳이 말을 꺼내진 않았다. 대신 다른 말이 흘러 나왔다.

“ 여긴 어딜까…?”  
“ 거품의 틈새지!"

혼잣말에 가까운 중얼거림이었지만 뜻밖에도 피에트로에게서 바로 답변이 돌아왔다. 완다는 몸을 반쯤 일으켜 피에트로를 바라봤다. 피에트로는 완다가 알아듣지 못했다는 사실에 오히려 더 이상하다는 듯 고개를 갸웃거리며 말을 이었다.

“ 그러니까 세계 Universe 가 비누거품처럼 쌓이다 보면 차원이나 공간, 시간이 딱 맞물리지 못해서 틈이 생겨. 여긴 그 거품과 거품의 틈새이고 어느 세계에도 속해있지 않아. "  
“ 그냥 꿈 속 인줄 알았어. 여긴 어떻게 온 거야?”  
“ 나야 당연히 뛰었지, 엄청 빨리. 세계를 넘을 수 있을 만큼. "  
“ 그렇게 빠르게 뛸 수 있는 줄은 몰랐는데…”  
“ 뛰다보니 되더라고. 조언을 듣긴 했지만.”

꿈…이 아니라고? 완다는 퍼뜩 정신을 차렸다. 당연히 자신이 꿈을 꾸고 있다고 생각했다. 말도 안 되는 사막하며 뜬금없는 오아시스와 호수, 별장. 저기 길게 널브러져 있는 피에트로까지. 완다는 손에 끼워져 있던 반지의 뾰족한 장식을 안으로 돌린 다음 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다. 피가 나진 않았지만 정신이 번쩍 들 정도로 아팠고 놓칠 수 없을 정도로 생생했다. 꿈에서도 생생하게 아플 수 있나? 완다는 꿈에서 깨어나면 거의 기억하지 못했기 때문에 예전의 꿈속에선 어땠는지 기억을 되살릴 수도 없었다. 이게 현실이라고? 완다는 피에트로가 싹 비운 후 옆에 밀어둔 탄산수 병을 향해 손을 뻗었다. 붉은 파동이 유리병에 가 닿았고 완다의 의지대로 허공에 떠올라 빙글빙글 돌았다. 능력이 통한다고 이게 현실이라는 증명은 되지 못했다. 피에트로와는 다르게 완다에겐 ‘거품의 틈새’같은 정보나 지식이 전혀 없었다.

“ 날 여기 왜 데려온 거야? "  
“ 내가 널 여기로 데려온 게 아니야, 완다. "  
“ 뭐? "  
“ 널 여기서 찾은 거지. "

완다가 누워있던 의자 곁으로 다가온 피에트로가 손을 뻗었다. 그 손이 천천히 다가오는 동안 완다는 그의 눈에서 아주 오래된 감정을 찾았다. 완다는 그 손을 잡아채어 꽉 잡고 물었다.

“ 피에트로, 너 지금 몇 살이야?”  
“ … 여긴 틈새라 너랑 내 나이가 의미가 없지만, 내가 속한 세계를 기준으로 28살. "

완다는 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 그를 봤다. 모르는 얼굴이지만 그래도 피에트로라고 애써 붙잡고 있던 눈앞의 남자는 자신의 혈육이 아니다. 하지만 그는 피에트로 막시모프였다. 피에트로는 시선이 가라앉은 완다의 눈앞에서 몇 번 손가락을 튕기며 주의를 끌었다.

“ 그래서 기억해 내야 돼, 완다. 어떻게 여기 온 건지. 그걸 떠올려야 네 세계로 돌아갈 수 있어. "  
“ 기억해내라고? "  
“ 그래, 너에게 여긴 꿈이 아니야. 잠에서 깨어나는 것처럼 네 세계로 돌아갈 순 없어. "  
“ 나에겐 꿈이 아니라니 그건 무슨 소리야? "

완다의 목소리에 짜증이 묻어나자 피에트로는 부산하게 움직이던 손을 멈췄다. 오- 그의 눈앞에 있는 완다는 그녀가 가진 능력에 대해 자신 보다 모르는 게 분명했다. 아, 나 설명 잘 못하는데… 피에트로는 입을 다물고 어떻게 말을 꺼내야 할지 생각했다. 도르륵 눈이 굴러가고 잠시 침묵이 흘렀다. 갑자기 정지해버린 피에트로를 보고 완다가 먼저 물었다.

“ 넌 누구에게 배운 거야? "  
“ 이상한 사람 Mr. Strange.”  
“ 그 이상한 사람은 이름이 없어? "  
“ 그 사람 이름이 이상한 박사 Dr. Strange 야. "

오-  
완다는 몰랐다는 듯이 눈썹을 올렸다. 그 과장된 반응에 헛웃음이 터진 피에트로는 상황을 좀 더 조리 있게 설명할 만한 여유를 되찾았다. 그는 아까 완다가 빈 소다수 병에 염동력을 썼던 걸 기억해 냈다.

“ 내가 좀 힘든 시기였거든. 완전히 쓰레기 같은 상태였고 아주 진상이었어. 그때 그 사람이 내가 가진 능력의 한계를 넘을 수 있다는 걸 알려줬어. 그 사람은 그러니까 척척박사 같은 사람이야. 어쨌든 난 내가 있던 현실이 너무 싫었으니까 그 사람이 해준 말을 믿고 달렸어. 더 빨리 더 빨리… 그렇게 뛰다가 결국 세계를 넘어버린 거야. 한 번 세계를 넘은 다음엔 내 세계에서 벗어나는 것뿐만 아니라 다른 세계로 넘어갈 수 있다는 것도 알았어. 세계는 마치 거품 같아서 그 막을 통과할 수 없지만 그걸 넘어갈 수 있을 만큼 빠르게 달린 거지. ‘사상의 지평면’을 넘을 수 있을 정도로… 너도 마찬가지야, 완다. "

피에트로는 호숫가에 앉아 완다가 누워있는 의자 팔걸이에 턱을 괴었다.

“ 네 힘은 세상에 존재하는 누구보다도 강해. 그 어떤 것보다도… 넌 현실을 조작할 수 있어. "  
“ 뭐라고 ?”  
“ 네 능력 말이야, 단순히 염동력이나 텔레파시, 환시 같은 게 전부가 아니야. 넌 현실을 네가 원하는 대로 조작 할 수 있어. "

무슨 소리야? 완다는 인상을 찡그렸다. 말만으로는 피에트로의 설명을 따라가기 어려웠기 때문에 완다는 그의 안을 조금 들여다봤다. 완다에게 보인 피에트로가 설명하려 애쓴 ‘현실조작’의 상상도는 지나치게 혼란스러웠고 이해하기 어려웠다. 완다가 이해하고 있는 그녀의 능력만으로는 ‘거품의 틈새’에 와 있을 수 없었다. 능력이란 자신이 인지하는 만큼 쓸 수 있기 마련이다. 완다의 생각처럼 누군가가 거품의 틈새에 데려다 두었다던가 아니면 본인도 모르게 능력이 증폭되었던가…피에트로는 물었다.

“ 완다, 너 무슨 일이 있었던 거야? "

멀리서 들려오던 폭포 소리가 멎었다. 그리고 완다도 멈췄다. 거품의 틈새는 일정한 크기로 존재하지 않는다. 그는 이 틈새 속에서 계속 움직여야만 머물 수 있었다. 완다에게는 눈앞에 있는 피에트로가 가만히 호숫가에 앉아 물장구를 치는 것처럼 보였지만 피에트로는 완다와 대화하기 위해서 아주 빠른 속도로 이 세계를 계속 돌아야만 했다. 세계를 넘나들 수 있는 건 속도 였기 때문에 거품이 줄어들자 피에트로는 속도를 늦출 수밖에 없었고 틈새 속에서 더 버틸 수 없었다. 맙소사…

수면 위로 물방울이 떨어지는 아주 짧은 순간이었다.  
완다가 눈을 깜빡였을 때 피에트로는 아무 곳에도 없었다. 유리창이 깨질 듯한 큰 소리가 뒤늦게 마치 천둥처럼 울렸다. 완다는 뒤늦게 귀를 막았다. 그 큰 소리는 메아리로 반복되며 천천히 느려졌다. 그건 조금 전까지만 해도 눈앞에 있었던 피에트로의 목소리였다. 소리는 작아졌지만 충분히 느려지자 마치 속삭임처럼 들렸고 완다는 그가 남긴 말을 알아 들을 수 있었다.

‘ 나는 여기 계속 있을 수 없어. 하지만 널 보러 돌아올게. '

완다는 지금 벌어지는 일들을 이해하기 어려웠다. 마치 꿈같은데 이상하게도 계속 깨어나 지질 않았다. 꿈일까? 아닐까? 피에트로의 말처럼 내가 현실을 조작한 거라면 왜 이런 세계인거지? 갑작스럽게 나타났던 것처럼 다시 갑작스럽게 사라졌으니 피에트로가 돌아오는 것도 언제가 될지 모를 일이었다. 완다는 의자에서 몸을 일으켜 호수 속으로 들어갔다. 그리고 편히 수면 위에 누웠다.

물의 온도는 시원하지도 뜨겁지도 않았다. 사해처럼 몸이 수면 위로 둥둥 떴다. 피부를 간질이는 수면의 경계가 아득히 멀어졌다. 완다는 눈을 감고 물속으로 몸을 끌어 내렸다.

 

피에트로가 다시 돌아올 때까지 완다는 별장이 무너져 내리고 폭포가 마르고 호수가 모래로 뒤덮이는 것을 지켜보았다. 피에트로는 잠깐 그녀 곁에 머물렀고 다시 사라졌다가 몇 번이고 완다를 만나기 위해 다시 돌아왔다. 완다는 아무것도 변하지 않았지만 재회할 때마다 피에트로는 점점 나이가 들었다. 끝없이 펼쳐진 사막은 점차 움직임을 잃었다. 모든 것이 재가 되 듯 더 가벼워진 먼지들은 완다가 걸을 때나 공기 중으로 잠시 날아올랐다가 이내 가라앉았다. 거품의 틈새는 점점 작아지고 있었다. 완다는 자신에게 무슨 일이 일어났는지 기억해내고 있었다. 피에트로는 그녀의 속도에 맞춰 걸었다.

“ 아마 이번이 마지막일거야 완다. 나는 더 이상 이 거품의 틈새로 돌아오지 못해. "

모래는 끝없이 펼쳐져 있었고 하늘은 구름 한 점 없이 새파란 색이었다. 완다는 입을 열었다.

“ 난 싸우는 - 지키는 중이었어. 계속 싸우면서 거기서 버티는 중이었지. 너는 같이 싸우는 중이었고 눈에 보이지 않는 곳에서 있었어. 잠시도 멈출 틈 없이 계속 막아내고 있었는데 - 그런데 갑자기 느꼈어. 눈에 보인 것도 아니고 목소리가 들린 것도 아닌데… 그냥 알았어. "

발걸음이 멈췄다. 완다는 자신의 부츠 끝을 바라보았다.

“ 나는 널 잃었어. 아무 것도 해보지 못한 채…”

완다는 피에트로를 등진 채 모래와 하늘이 맞닿은 지평선을 바라보며 다시 걸었다.

“ 네가 말한 여기 - 거품의 틈새는 역시 내가 만들어낸 환영의 세계야. 깜빡하는 찰나의 시간을 무한히 늘려놓은 곳 - 진짜가 아니야. 이 사막을 끝없이 걸으면서 나는 분노하고 슬퍼하고 원망하고 폭발했어. 그래서 이 세계엔 먼지밖에 남지 않은 거야. "

내내 새파랗게 빛나던 하늘에 붉은 빛이 스며들기 시작했다. 

“ 그렇다면 너도 내 환영에 불과할까? "

완다의 어깨 뒤에서 두 팔이 뻗어 나와 그녀를 감싸 안았다. 완다는 머리를 뒤로 젖혀 그에게 기댔다.

“ 네가 날 환상이라고 생각하던 난 그냥 나야. 내가 왜 널 발견하게 된 건지 이제 알았어. "

피에트로의 목소리는 완다에게만 간신히 들릴 정도로 아주 작았다.

“ 난 내 완다를 잃었거든. 그 애는 두 아이를 잃고 폭주했고 내 세계는 산산조각 났어. 난 어느 세계에도 속해있지 않아. 그래서 나는 널 거품의 틈새에서 발견하고 너는 날 네 환영의 세계에서 마주한 거로구나. "

완다  
그는 팔을 풀고 그녀를 돌려 마주 보았다. 완다의 눈에 그의 미소는 부드러워 보였다.

“ 나는 계속 너를 찾아 헤맸어. 수많은 세계를 넘어서 달리고 또 달렸어. "

그의 은발은 새하얗게 세어서 머리카락의 끝이 텅 비어 투명해보였다. 그의 머리카락은 점점 새빨갛게 물드는 하늘로 계속 녹아들었다.

“ 우리는 쌍둥이고 막시모프야.  
어느 세계에 무슨 일을 겪더라도 네가 행복하길 바라. "

완다의 이마 위로 까슬한 입술이 부딪혔다 떨어졌다. 

 

 

울음이 점점 차올랐고 힘이 빠진 다리로 서있지 못한 채 완다는 주저앉았다. 동시에 사방으로 붉은 파동이 번져 나갔다. 그녀를 향해 축소 되어오던 거품의 틈새 - 몰려오던 울트론 센티넬들이 먼지처럼 부서져 나갔다. 몸 안에서 부터 폭발하듯이 완다는 소리 없는 비명을 질렀다. 세상이 새빨갛게 물들었다.

소리 없던 공명이 멈추고 완다는 비틀거리며 일어섰다. 그녀에게 맡겨져 있던 임무도, 지키고 있던 것의 의미도 모두 재가 되어 날았다.  
완다는 마음을 가라앉히고 생각을 단순하게 가다듬었다. 그 곳을 중심으로 다시 붉은 파동이 번져나갔다. 주변으로 쇄도해오던 기계들이 고철이 되어 쓰려졌고 완다는 자신의 감각의 범위를 넓혔다.

그녀가 찾던 대상이 하늘에서 유성처럼 추락 했다. 완다는 통학용 버스 안에서 구겨진 울트론을 발견했다. 그건 친근한 목소리로 그녀에게 말을 걸었다.

“ 완다, 여기 남아있으면 넌 죽어 ”

그 걱정은 아무런 의미 없는 감정이었다. 단지 생각을 바깥으로 내뱉는 것에 불과했으니까. 완다에겐 그 감정을 받아줄 아무런 이유가 없었고, 기계가 동력원 - 심장을 꺼내는 행위를 고통으로 느낄지 조차 그녀에겐 중요하지 않았다. 

“ 난 이미 죽었어, 그게 어떤 느낌이었는지 알아? "

금속 판이 끼긱거리며 벌어지는 소리는 갈비뼈를 두 손으로 잡아 여는 기괴한 소음처럼 울렸고 완다는 손 안에 들어온 고철심장은 우그러트릴 듯이 꽉 쥐었다. 자신의 심장이 조여오는 고통이 마치 그것 때문인 것 처럼.

“ 바로 그런 기분이야. "

마음 한 구석이 시커먼 구멍이 뚫린 채 죽어버렸고 영영 되살아나지 않아. 살아남은 나머지 부분들이 나를 다시 움직이겠지만 결코 예전과 같지 않겠지.

.  
.  
.


End file.
